


Paper Planes

by Kyarix (burritooru)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritooru/pseuds/Kyarix
Summary: For a bored shop-owner and an isolated student, quarantining is a tough time to wade through. When a note disguised as a paper plane finds itself stranded on the balcony of Osamu Miya’s apartment there seems to be some relief on the horizon.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Paper Planes

“Alright, this was today’s class, the assignment guidelines are on the school platform,” the teacher’s voice sounds choppy over the zoom call, “good luck and I will see you next week” Students filed out fast, as usual leaving you staring at the computer screen. Your dorm apartment feels strangely empty, a sight you’ve grown used to throughout the past months. Life feels strange as the streets are practically empty in comparison to a few weeks before. 

Closing the laptop for the day, you turn to stand up off your chair; the weather outside doesn’t bring you much comfort as the rain is steadily beating against the glass. Your parents would call every so often, checking in on you, asking if you needed any groceries or other necessities. The thought that they were putting in the effort to help you out while you were completely isolated from the outside world helped ease your mind. 

You felt like you were continuously living the same day over and over again, unable to get any rest since hours and days seemed to bleed into each other. You’d be up at 5 am, making pasta, or fast asleep at 4 pm. There was no semblance of a schedule anymore to keep you on track. 

You stood in front of the kitchen counter, hands wrapped around a warm mug filled with liquid caffeine to pull you through the remainder of the day. Your flatmates had fled back home before the worst hit, you envied them, they lived so close to the flat that they were easily available to leave. Unlike you, miles away from home now stuck on your own. The most interaction you’d had was some words haphazardly shouted towards you on the balcony, hasty check-ups from near-strangers on the opposite side of your flat. On sunny days you’d often squeeze yourself onto the cramped balcony with the creaky fence surrounding it; you and your roommates had tried decorating it to make it look less… unfortunate. The plants had now wilted, dried out flowers and leaves scattered across the concrete flooring. 

On one of those days, your eye was captured by a young man, gray hair messily sitting atop of his head as he leaned against the equally worn-out looking fence. He looked tired, eyes trained on the small number of people walking in the streets below. He lived in a flat on the corner of the group of flats on the opposite side of yours, above a small and cozy-looking shop. You didn’t recall ever seeing it on your way back from school, maybe it was new? Either way, it didn’t waver your gaze, you were far too interested in the silver-haired guy a few flats away. Suddenly, the book on your small metal table on the balcony didn’t seem quite as attention-grabbing anymore. You freeze in place as you notice his head turn towards you, catching you in the shameless act of staring. To your surprise he waves at you, it’s brief before he turns back to walk inside. You’re stunned, unable to raise your hand to wave back at him. 

That moment is still etched into your mind, wondering how to capture his attention once more. You could use a friend.


End file.
